juntos por siempre
by Lewiz Minu
Summary: Podía sentir que mis oídos iban a explotar por la música a todo dar, los cuerpos rosándose al ritmo de la música, el calor asfixiante y el olor a sudor y alcohol que se podía oler en el aire, también podías sentirse el deseo y la lujuria en este lugar al que se hacía llamar "El abismo negro". One-short, AU, Oz x Fem! Gilbert, y leve Break x Fem! Vincent.


**N/a:** hola este es mi primer fic que publico y estoy algo nerviosa así que tengan piedad de mi si por favor. Tampoco tengo mucho que decir así que les explicar algunas cosas.

Bueno en este fic es AU y he cambiado de sexo a Gilbert y a Vincent, así que Gilbert se llamara Gilert y Vincent se llamara Vineth para aclarar. Bueno eso es todo ahora que disfruten la historia.

**Parejas: **OzxGilbet y leve BreakxVincent.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

_Juntos por siempre _

Podía sentir que mis oídos iban a explotar por la música a todo dar, los cuerpos rosándose al ritmo de la música, el calor asfixiante y el olor a sudor y alcohol que se podía oler en el aire, también podías sentirse el deseo y la lujuria en este lugar al que se hacía llamar "_El abismo negro"_.

Se podía ver a toda la gente bailando en la pista de baile, algunas personas estaban bebiendo en la barra o en algunas de las mesas que estaban a los costados, contra la pared, charlando o coqueteando mientras bebían.

-"este lugar es asqueroso", pensaba una joven morena de ojos amarillos que está sentada apartada de la pista de baile, "sino fuera por ti Vineth, nunca hubiera puesto un pie en este lugar", se quejaba la joven cuando una rubia de ojos bicolor, un ojo de color amarillo idéntico a los suyos y el otro de color rojo, se acercaba en donde está sentada.

-¡GILERT!-grita la rubia que se acerco a la joven llamada Gilert- pero ¿Qué haces allí sentada hermana?, Ven, ¡vamos a bailar, quieres!- dice la rubia a su hermana.

-No quiero Vineth, ya estoy cansada; Porque no vuelves con tu novio Break que te está esperando ¿he, Vinny?-dice Gilert a Vineth para poder quedarse sola otra vez.

-Mmm…-exclama Vineth mientras mira entrecerrando los ojos a su hermana para luego suspirar -muy bien, me voy pero trata al menos de divertirte Gil-dice antes de alegarse de Gilert para volver con su novio Break.

Gilert seguía observando a las personas bailar en la pista, algunas hacían una pausa para acercarse a la barra a pedir algo para beber y luego seguir bailando, otras se detenían para besarse e irse a otro lugar para seguir lo que empezaron hasta que poso su mirada en un joven, rubio de ojos verdes, que parecía de su misma edad, que la estaba observando fijamente. Cuando Gilert se dio cuenta que el joven la estaba mirando, podía sentir un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso hizo que el chico se acercara donde estaba ella.

-Hola, soy Oz ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- dice el joven sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente que parecía que le estaba penetrando el alma.

-Y-yo s-so-soy G-Gilert, e-en-c-can-encanta-da d-de cono-conocerte-decía sin poder dejar de tartamudeaba "tonta, tonta, de seguro cree que soy una tonta" pensaba mientras se sonrojaba más fuerte y sin poder apartar sus ojos de la cara de Oz.

-Gilert, he-decía mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande-ven, vayámonos a un lugar más calmado ¿quieres?- decía, mas como una orden que como una pregunta, mientras le extendía una mano para que la tomara.

Gilert asistió con la cabeza sin poder decir nada mientras le tomaba la mano para seguirlo hacia la parte de atrás del club, caminaron por un pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas que llevaban ha habitaciones hasta que Oz abrió una puerta para que entrara, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, la mirada de Oz cambio a una hambrienta, como a un depredador que miraba a su presa, Gilert se asusto un poco cuando Oz se le acerco para estrellar su boca con la suya en un beso apasionado que dejo a Gilert sin aliento para luego ahogarse cuando Oz le empezó a besarle el cuello deteniéndose debes en cuando para morderle y dejar una marca mientras que con sus manos le manoseaba la espalda. Gilert podía sentir que su mente se le iba por tanto placer que sentía hasta que Oz empezó a hablar.

-Dime Gilert, crees en lo sobrenatural-le pregunta en el oído para luego lamerlo.

Gilert apenas y pudo escuchar la pregusta que le izo Oz ya que su mente solo pensaba en el placer que sentía y lo único que pudo decir fue un -¿Qué?- sin entender lo que quería decir.

-Ya sabes, en los fantasmas, hombres lobo y en, _**vampiros**_-decía haciendo un énfasis en la palabra "_vampiros"._

Gilert que poco a poco recobraba el sentido de lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Oz –porque lo preguntas-dice lentamente apartándose un poco para atrás para mirarle a la cara. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, se paralizo porque Oz ya no tenía los ojos verdes sino que los tenía rojos y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Oz la empujo contra la cama mientras le agarraba las muñecas y las colocaba a la altura de la cabeza, para luego inclinarse para susurrarle al oído- porque, mi querida Gilert, yo _soy_ _un_ _vampiro_ y tu, eres _mía-_le dice para luego bajar su boca al cuello y clavarlé sus colmillos entre la base del cuello y la clavícula. Tal fue el impacto, que Gilert había cerrado fuertemente los ojos pero los habría abierto rápidamente cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello para luego cerrarlos de nuevo pero esta vez lentamente mientras sentía que su viva se le estaba yendo cuando Oz le seguía succionando la sangre hasta que finalmente los cerro.

-ahora estaremos juntos por siempre, mi querida Gilert-dice Oz mientras se aparta lentamente de Gilert hasta quedar parado en frente de ella para luego observar cómo ella se sienta lentamente en la cama y abre los ojos para revelar un par de ojos de color rojos como los de Oz y sonreírle mientras se levanta de la cama para llegar hasta Oz y colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que Oz corresponde el abrazo de Gilert -juntos por toda la eternidad, siempre juntos-le contesta Gilert para luego besarle con pasión.

* * *

Mientras tanto que en otro lugar se puede ver a una pareja buscando desesperada y preocupadamente a alguien, cuando el chico abraza a la chica por la espalda.

-tranquila Vinny, de seguro tu hermana se aburrió y se fue a tu casa- decía el joven de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, a su novia para calmarla.

-muy bien Break, espero que tengas razón y que Gilert esté en casa sana y salva - dice la joven para darse la vuelta y poder corresponderle el abrazo a su novio y comenzar a caminar para ir a casa- solo espero que ella está bien y no le haya pasado nada malo-agrega para mirar por última vez el club "_El abismo negro". _

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado, ya que a esta historia la había hecho para una clase de lengua, y si tienen alguna duda no olviden comentar y con gusto les responderé.

_Por favor dejen un review._


End file.
